Bombshell
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: It took less than five seconds for Arakita to recognize it as something new, and even less time for Shinkai's gaze to drift over to the raven. Arakita knew that look. "Oh no. Oh hell no. Don't do it, Shinkai, don't you fucking do it-"


**Bombshell**

* * *

"SHINKAI I SWEAR TO GOD OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY BEFORE I GET PISSED."

Arakita was practically steaming from his position in front of the door, after pounding on it vigorously. It wouldn't have been that bad, if he hadn't been standing out there for nearly ten minutes.

Shinkai had his _motherfucking_ earphones in and had his _fucking_ _ **stupid music**_ turned up so high he could hear it on the other side of the door.

The doorknob turned and Arakita all but kicked the door open out of sheer irritability. Shinkai, as sad as it was, was able to predict such an outcome, and was thus on the side of the doorframe where the door didn't swing, looking only slightly apologetic.

"Ah, sorry Yasutomo, I didn't hear you."

Arakita rounded on him, "YOU DIDN'T? I WOULD HAVE _NEVER FUCKING GUESSED_."

Fuming, the raven threw himself down on Shinkai's bed, intent on sulking while Shinkai finished whatever he had been doing.

Arakita assumed it was algebra homework, if the unintelligible scribbles all over the pages on Shinkai's desk were anything to go by.

But this time, when Shinkai sat down again, his iPod was plugged into a speaker, and Arakita almost groaned with the foresight of what was to come.

Shinkai's taste in music wasn't bad per se, but when he put that shit on shuffle, all bets were off. You could get literally anything.

Although today, it looked like he was stuck on one particular artist, if only for the day, but as soon as the first notes made themselves known, Arakita groaned in recognition. "So it's an Owl City day, is it?"

Shinkai, who's mouth was full of power bar at the moment, simply smiled at him and nodded.

The redhead was bent over his homework after that, leaving Arakita to contemplate the songs he was listening to.

A bunch of them he had heard before, but there were a few new ones present. Even Arakita had to admit, although grudgingly, the singer had grown on him, if only because Shinkai loved his music so much.

But now Shinkai was putting the papers away and getting up to stretch, and the next song came on.

It took less than five seconds for Arakita to recognize it as something new, and even less time for Shinkai's gaze to drift over to the raven.

Arakita knew that look.

"Oh no. Oh hell no. Don't do it, Shinkai, don't you fucking do it-"

"That blonde she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb, rigged up and ready to drop!" Shinkai singing in English was more attractive than Arakita felt ready to admit. "And bad news, I'm a fuse and I've met my match, so stand back, it's about to go off!"

And on top of that, the hip swaying was _totally on fucking purpose and Arakita was so going to kick his ass._

"That vixen, she's a master of disguise, I see danger when I look in her eyes! She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm runnin' cause I've run outta time!"

Shinkai was in full-on little-shit-mode, slowly leaning more and more towards Arakita, his eyes never leaving the raven's, and Arakita hated to admit it but oh fuck was the moron's seduction technique improving.

"She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate, and I'm James Bond, live to die another day." Arakita leaned as far back into Shinkai's pillows as he could, but there was no hope of escaping from Shinkai's singing. "Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite, she's all I want so I'm on a mission tonight."

Shinkai was very close. Like, nose-to-nose close, but Arakita wasn't backing up, if anything he was probably leaning closer.

Shinkai grinned at him. "Are you _my_ bombshell?"

Arakita scoffed. "I'm not bleaching my hair, I'll leave that to Fuku-chan."

Shinkai practically beamed. "You don't have to be a blond to be a bombshell."

Arakita just rolled his eyes and pulled Shinkai in for a kiss.

If Shinkai thought he was a bombshell, well, it didn't sound too bad.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Somebody tell me why Owl City's 'Bombshell Blonde' somehow equals ShinAra?**

 **Welp. Either way. Here. Have dorky ShinAras because I have a headcanon that Shinkai is totally an Owl City guy and Arakita plays the part of long-suffering friend. - post/121267653738/marluxiasutcliff116-headcanon-that-shinkai-is-an**

 **But just on a sidenote THIS ISN'T THE ONE FOR SHINKAI'S BIRTHDAY. I KNOW I HAVE LIKE AN HOUR SO YOU'LL PARDON ME IF *I* GO INTO DEMON MODE TO GO GET THAT DONE LIKE RIGHT NOW.**


End file.
